Zenthon
Zenthon is Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge episode Mechtogan Mayhem battling Titanium Dragonoid. He spawned from Drago's powers, started to battle Drago and then teleported to Marucho and started to fight him. After defeating Tristar, Anubias and Sellon started to fight Zenthon. After they failed to damage him, he then vanished. He also spoked for the first time. Zenthon appeared again in ''Fall From Grace'', from a swirling black cloud after Drago lost control of his powers again. He briefly fought against Drago, Trister and Taylean and then left. Zenthon appeared yet again in ''Agony of Defeat'', when he is "summoned" by Drago when he and Dan lost control and interfered on their behalf. However, it caused Dan and Drago to be disqualified from the tournament. In ''Return to New Vestroia'', he appeared in Drago's vision. In ''Chaos Control'', he appears again when Drago loses control against Anubias. Zenthon attempts to attack Drago again, but Drago figures out that if Zenthon came from him, then he must obey his orders/follow his code of battling. He is able to take on Drago's Core Buster, but falls to Drago's Revolution-O ability. When Anubias' Mechtogan attempts to finish off Dan and Drago, Zenthon stops him, appearing to finally follow Drago's orders. He takes down Venexus and using some kind of bright wave, makes Venexus disappear. He leaves as soon as Anubias lost. In ''Back in Sync'', he is being tamed by Titanium Dragonoid but is still out of control because of what Drago said to Dan'' "We're out of Sync".'' In Triple Threat, he was summoned by Dan and Drago and was under their total control. He began calling Dan and Drago his creators and later defeated Deezall, Miserak and Rockfist alongside Drago and Zenthon Titan. In A Hero Returns, Dan and Drago summon him for assistance, they have control of him at first but Dan and Drago fall out of sync thanks to Meg Mel's interference, causing Zenthon to not only damage Interspace and defeat all of the brawlers in 1 hit each before going away, but it also results in Spectra and Infinity Helios leaving the brawlers and causing new tensions on the brawlers and results in Mag Mel's liberation. In Gundalia Under Fire, Dan and Drago summoned him to for assitance and they had total control of him. He battle against Dreadeon but he and Drago were defeated. He reappeared in Battle Lines where he fought against Rockfist, Mizerak, Smasheon, Venexus, Braxion and Deezall alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon Titan, and they defeated them easily. In Unlocking the Gate], he fought against Dreadeon and won. Game A Pyrus Combat Zenthon has 180 Gs, a Ventus Zenthon has 170 Gs and an Aquos Zenthon has 170 Gs. Trivia *Zenthon is Number 01 in the series. *Zenthon resembles Drago in many ways. They both have a muscular build, have a blue crystal in the center of their chests and also have similar color designs. *He was the first Mechtogan to be spawned in the Anime by a Bakugan. *He is the first Mechtogan to speak in the Anime just as Drago was the first Bakugan to speak in the Anime. *His shield seems to deflect normal attacks and nullify stronger attacks. *He can't use his shield when he uses his big laser barrage attack (or "Transformed" as Dan said). *Whenever Zenthon appears, Drago is able to control his powers alot easily than before. This must mean that Zenthon acts like a conduit for Drago and Drago's excess energy goes into him. *Zenthon's chest has a lot of similairities to Carlsnaut. *Zenthon is the second Mechtogan shown to be tamed in the anime,the first being Dreadeon. *It is the first Mechtogan to officially win against another Mechtogan, due to him defeating Venexus. *It is the second Mechtogan to officially lose a brawl due to him being defeated by Dreadeon. *Zenthon's name is similar to that of Zekrom, a new Dragon/Electric type Pokemon that can be captured in Pokemon White version. *Some Combat Zenthon Codes will only give you a normal Pyrus Zenthon. Same goes for the Meta Dragonoid. *Zenthon, Dreadeon and the rest of the Battle Brawlers Mechtogans are so far the only Mechtogans in the anime that had talked at all (although all Mechtogan can speak). *Zenthon and Dreadeon and so far the only Mechtogans that are able to fly as seen in Gundalia. *Zenthon is more dragon-like than warrior-like. *He is behind Silent Strike of having the most Bakunano holes (only having eight, where Silent Strike having 10) leaving Zenthon second in having the most Bakunano holes. *He is the third Mechtogan to appear in the Intermission Screen after Braxion and Smasheon. *Since he's Drago's "son" (in a matter of speaking) he might have an Ultimate Warrior Gene as well because Drago got his from his father so it only makes sense. Confirming this is the fact that Zenthon is extremely powerful, because Anubias commented about Shun's Mechtogan Silent Strike and saying that it wasn't as powerful as Dan's Mechtogan. Also because it defeated Venexus with no trouble and vaporized him. Plus he has a very powerful shield compared to other Mechtogan. This is all possibly due to the fact that Zenthon was created by Drago, the strongest bakugan in existence (Dharak is second because he was defeated by Drago). *So far, Zenthon has appeared more than any other Mechtogan in the anime. This can be contributed to the numerous times Drago has lost control. *Zenthon acts/speaks like a knight. Gallery Anime Zenthon during Bakugan Intermission.png|Zenthon during Bakugan intermission Zenthon?Anime.png|Zenthon about to fly away Zent2ms2.JPG|Zenthon about to attack Znmfms2.JPG|Zenthon attacking Zent3ms2.JPG|Zenthon Zenthms1.JPG|Zenthon vs Drago Zent4ms2.JPG|Zenthon in water Znkrms2.JPG|Zenthon punching Krakenoid Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0038.jpg|Zenthon trying to talk to Drago and Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg|Zenthon roaring Zenthon.png|Zenthons eyes Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (7).PNG|Zenthon Zenthonlazerz.png|Zenthon attacking zenthonlazerz2.png|Zenthon attacking zenthonlazerz3.png|Zenthon attacking LAZERZ.png|Zenthons lasers vs Drago's Revolution-O Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png|Zenthon punching Venexus ZV.PNG|Zenthon tackling Venexus. zenthon shield.png|Zenthon's shield drago on zenthon.png|Drago on top of Zenthon ZenthonBeingTamedOne.jpg|Zenthon vs Drago ZenthonBeingTamedTwo.jpg|Zenthon about to throw Drago off ZenthonBeingTamedThree.jpg|Zenthon throwing Drago off Wow4.PNG|Zenthon talking to Drago Zenthon1.jpg|Zenthon after being summoned Zenthon2.jpg|Zenthon (up close) Zenthon3.jpg|Zenthon Zenthon4.jpg|Zenthon (Sellons view) Zenthon5.jpg|Zenthon protecting Drago Zenthon6.jpg|Zenthon Zenthon (small).jpg|Zenthons body scanned Zenthon2 (small).jpg|Zenthon scanned ZenthonLosingControl.jpg|Zenthon losing his control/malfunctioning Zent2ms2.JPG|Zenthon about to shoot his lasers Bakumorph 1298725906.gif|Zenthon's first appearence. ZenthonandDreadeonarefunny.png|Zenthon fighting with Dreadeon DreadeonandZenthonplaybloodyknuckles.png|Zenthon VS Dreadeon 545px-DREADEONKARATEKICK.png|Zenthon getting kicked by Dreadeon 545px-Zenthonmakebigboom.png|Zenthon using his big laser baragge 2011-06-20_1843.png|Zenthon Summoned 2011-06-20_1849.png|Zenton punches Venexus 2011-06-20_1852.png|Zenthon VS Dreadeon ( Rematch) 2011-06-20 1834.png|Zenthon and Zenthon Titan on Gundalia. 1404.jpg 2011-07-01_1226.png|Dreadeon VS Zenthon. Game File:1b83ac58c0daa43ab98d582560401066.jpg|Zenthon File:81a2731b3061242c702327dff13e391a.jpg|Packaged Zenthon File:2011191573137700.jpg|Combat Zenthon File:20111915657579.jpg|Ventus Zenthon 3eff29cb41feaff370959b77c2af3ba2.jpg|in mechtogan expansion pack 983107b8e47eccfc86183f77e7f28e9a.jpg Activator Card-Zenthon.png|Activator Card 123434343424.PNG Bakugan Dimensions BD Pyrus Zenthon.JPG|Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Zenthon Pyrus_Zenthon.png Aquos_Zenthon.png Darkus_Zenthon.png Haos_Zenthon.png Subterra_Zenthon.png Ventus_Zenthon.png Clear_Zenthon.png Combat_Zenthon.png AM Zenthon.png v zenthon.png|Ventus Zenthon combatz11.PNG 400px-Ventus_Zenthon.jpg Seed_PWN_!!!.png Pwn 3.png mcz.png excuses.png Aquos_Zenthon_Closed.png Clear_Zenthon_Closed.png Darkus_Zenthon_Closed.png Haos_Zenthon_Closed.png Pyrus_Zenthon_Closed.png Subterra_Zenthon_Closed.png Ventus_Zenthon_Closed.png Combat_Zenthon_Closed.png Aquos_Zenthon_Open.png Clear_Zenthon_Open.png Darkus_Zenthon_Open.png Haos_Zenthon_Open.png Pyrus_Zenthon_Open.png Subterra_Zenthon_Open.png Ventus_Zenthon_Open.png Combat_Zenthon_Open.png Others Bakugan ms background.png Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Characters